


咖啡和茶

by orbit397



Category: duoluo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbit397/pseuds/orbit397





	咖啡和茶

“买下这家店的话，吧台后的那个人，也一并归你。”

夫妇说话时神情语气里传达出来的意思，不只是单纯的把店面下的员工一并转让，更像是撇干净了和这家店的所有联系，包括和他们所提及的那个人。  
还没等李汭燦琢磨透这话背后的深意，夫妻俩又补了句话帮助他理解。  
“他们都随你处置。”

在哪里也不会有这样的一家咖啡店。

买店赠人。

夫妻俩谈完后，给予他足够的时间去考虑，先行离开已经打烊的咖啡店，留下他和吧台后的人。  
赵志铭是能听见他们对话内容的，可他还是事不关己的模样，耐心等机器磨原豆，眼都没抬。  
“没听懂他们说什么吗，如果店归你，我也归你。”

“嗯，是。我知道你咖啡做得很好，你能留下来对我来说也很感激。”  
李汭燦琢磨着该怎么问起，话迟迟没有点到题。咖啡豆正在被打磨，一股新鲜的味道扑鼻而来，又很快的融进这片咖啡香气已经近乎饱和的空间里。  
“你和父母有矛盾吗？那句话，是我理解意义上的那种意思吗。”

“噢，是。他们早就不想要我了。”赵志铭用冲煮把手稳稳地接住了合适的量，视线对正后用指尖均匀布粉。  
“大概是从今年起，我给他们赚的，再加上卖掉这个咖啡店的收入，足够让他们展开新生活了。不管怎么说，还是赶紧逃离我来得妙。”  
他不用回头去看李汭燦，就知道对方会是严肃的，会是和之前听过这话的四个人一样的表情，不值得他好奇。他才是那个集结了最大神秘感的人，甚至可以卖弄一下玄虚。  
“想知道原因吗。”

李汭燦捏了捏手腕，没出声回答。算是默认了自己出于不信任而窥探别人隐私的小心思。

咖啡粉研磨出来的醇香令人心神愉悦，赵志铭凑近了去嗅，满足到语气都轻快了起来。  
“告诉你也可以啊，反正和我没什么关系。”

萃取浓缩咖啡显然比所有事情都重要的多，就算是在慢慢给人讲故事仍不愿停歇。专注地握着把手，找平的粉末被盖上盖子后使劲摁压。

“我有个双胞胎弟弟，一出生就死了，所以连带着，他们看到我就觉得难过。大约还有过作为父母亲的愧疚感吧，两种感情互相矛盾着，久而久之，就对我一点感情都没有了。”

压完便可以把冲煮把手嵌入咖啡机的槽进行冲调。点击完机器上的萃取按钮，需要一小会儿时间等待，在这间隙，赵志铭终于施舍目光给面前这个男人。对方一脸复杂却不知道该说什么的反应他早就可以想见。虽然他不觉得这事儿有什么大不了，但似乎这样的经历是值得闻者落泪的吧。  
他突然扪心自问起自己是不是也应该表现出痛心疾首的模样才比较合群。  
叹了口气，把接好的原浆摆到一边，押上了另一个把手。蒸汽机用水蒸气加热牛奶并注入空气，在安静的吧台呲呲地响。机器底端早已经准备好了耐热的陶瓷杯，他接好滚烫的牛奶，小心翼翼地往原液里面加。缓缓地，在crema上显出了一个形状完美的心形拉花。  
在良久的沉默中做成了。  
赵志铭把拿铁端到他面前。

“请。”

这家店的咖啡一直靠赵志铭的手艺在经营，小啜一口便可从味觉和口感上的良好，感知到作者的用心。赵志铭花了很多年的时间修行到了这一层次，这个时间长度几乎是他小小前半生的缩影。李汭燦本偏甜口，不爱喝咖啡，但眼前这杯是他从头到尾看着眼前人费了一番功夫做的，不尝试一口未免太不给面子。

“怎么样？”

李汭燦抿了一口，温热的拿铁在舌尖打转。  
入口的第一感觉是酸的，不过还没等思考完为什么咖啡会有酸味出现，属于咖啡的苦涩就更强势地占领了味觉。不喜苦的男人下意识皱起了眉，赵志铭因为他意外的小孩口味感到好笑，撑住吧台托着下巴问他，“喝不惯？”

“嗯。”  
李汭燦确实不太懂如何去品咖啡，也不想去不懂装懂地评价，那样反倒更容易出洋相。作为一个经营者，他所了解的只是这家店的有口皆碑——但凡来尝试过的，几乎都会成为回头客。他盘算着自己接手后依靠先前的优势再规划几番，定能有更好的起色。但没料想到这咖啡店只靠一名咖啡师能维持至今，显得眼前这个状似不靠谱的小孩儿形象伟岸了起来。  
可撇去了给父母帮忙那套说辞，用未成年人怎么着都有点不稳妥。

“你应该快成年了吧。”他转动杯子，把杯柄转到另一边手上捏着。

“我？你没开玩笑吧。”赵志铭乐了，指着自己的鼻尖，一脸不可置信。“看不出来吗，我26了都。”

猜的太歪，歪的离谱。不过是很难看出来——眼前人瘦瘦小小的，巴掌脸狗狗眼，没有所谓成年人的表情管理，也不拘穿着衬衫打着领结，围裙底下一件宽大的T恤，上面还印着滑稽的图案，哪像个26岁。

李汭燦闻言一个手抖，握在半空中咖啡杯里边的拿铁险些漾了出来，却还要硬撑着故作镇定着接过话。

“哦……我以为他们的意思是要我帮忙多照顾你，就默认是个未成年了。”

“老哥，我真要是个未成年，你也敢接手？”赵志铭眨眨眼，不怀好意的打量，“没想到你好养成系这一口？”

李汭燦被呛得说不出话，只得另起正经话题来盖过。  
“咳，理想工资多少。”

“嗯……”

赵志铭显然没想过这个问题，捏了捏自己的下巴后眼神不自觉飘向上方——那是心理学所说在思考时的标志动作，所以李汭燦已经做好了听到他开任何价的准备。

“看着给。”赵志铭说着，眼神认真起来。  
“让我待在这里就好。”

颇似经营类游戏的开端，一名系统附赠的得力干员向他宣誓忠诚。咖啡厅里的灯只留了吧台边的一盏，晦暗不明的灯光下，赵志铭的目光坚定而热忱。李汭燦的心里关于他，不明朗的定义开始从源头出现脉络。于之复杂的家庭关系而言，赵志铭不过是个纯粹的人。比起和两个陌生人般的父母相顾无言的吃饭，他更愿意留在这小小的一方天地，做一杯让客人满意、回味无穷的咖啡。

李汭燦回想起那个场景，还觉得那时的目光在记忆里熠熠生辉。那便是他初识赵志铭——一张捏在手里有些不安的灰底画页，就这么交由他涂抹色彩。

一晃便是两年，有什么变了，落笔映进了纸里，有什么依旧没变。

谈妥并收好款项的夫妇没有丝毫留恋地丢下了赵志铭。没有了去处，他白天在店里工作，夜晚就睡在储物间平日叠起来的折叠床上。有时李汭燦来店里早了，赵志铭还未醒。看着他缩在床上的瘦小身躯，像重新开业后朋友送来的一棵发财树，在角落里安安静静的，没有什么存在感，几乎要和这背景融为一体。时间久了本该习以为常，但“赵志铭不是这里的摆设”这个想法在心里介意起来就没法停下。原因是什么，是迷迷蒙蒙的在意，他说不清。等晃过神来，已经邀请了赵志铭住进家来做了室友，客房就在卧室的对面，开始朝夕相处的日常。

真就像是被全权交付了一个人，把他温柔地豢养了起来。

可，不太好养熟。

某夜夜黑风高，趁着酒意两人滚上床，赵志铭抱着李汭燦问他，上了老板加不加工资。  
李汭燦是想说，如果你想做老板娘就直说，但他有点迷糊着，重点全都放错，红着脸抵住他，瓮声要在体位上争个高下：  
你搞错了，你是被上的那一个。

那一夜春宵没边，醒来以后身边人不知何时悄咪咪地溜回了对门的房间。他想告诉赵志铭那句话他决定作数，又或者再给他升个格。没想到对方反而比自己更加洒脱地装没发生过，倒叫他认为那是对方说的醉话，再张不开口。  
如果说酒后乱性是场意外，那么不常发生的事才称得上是意外。此后两人一直保持着这种肉体关系，不意外的以房门为界划得泾渭分明——  
赵志铭每次离开前偏要站在门前回头说一句：

晚安哥哥。

什么哥哥，李汭燦明明还比赵志铭小上两岁，只是在朋友来家里拜访时脱口而出的说辞，一直记仇式沿用至今。但有时又会觉得，这种虚无缥缈的关系不如一句哥哥弟弟来得好，那兄弟关系好歹是实在的，能真实把人和人联系得上的羁绊。  
他和赵志铭都有着自由的灵魂，漂浮在空中，看得见彼此，却摸不着实体，只有做爱才能从空气里萃取出存在的实感。

两年总该析出真心了吧。  
李汭燦如今把自己看得分明，待赵志铭又像是捧着一颗不敢僭越的易碎的心，所有的强势都只敢体现在性事上。

想把他吻到喘不过气，想狠狠地顶他到极点，要感受到耻骨相撞的痛觉，以此满足自己精神上的占有欲。

李汭燦知道自己占有欲是有些过了的。  
此刻，瘦弱的青年被性事折腾得越发像个纸片人。  
身上穿着本不属于自己的T恤衫，宽大的袖管里伸出一对纤细的胳膊撑在床沿，高潮过后的脱力感让他浑身都还在微微颤抖，冰凉的地板跪的他膝盖开始有些红肿。  
又不能像个大爷一样穿短裤出门遛弯了。赵志铭想。  
他等着身后的男人把埋在体内的东西抽出来，难耐地扭扭屁股。好累，好想撤掉撑住的胳膊往床上趴，再翻身一躺——但是不行，这不是他的床。  
但又好柔软。

脑海里本来总是划分起清楚的区域，但关于李汭燦的边界模糊不清。他的世界里本来只有那么点东西，一家小店，一对没有感情的父母，和占据了他大部分时间的咖啡。店被转让，他的生活都和李汭燦挂上钩。以往所有周而复始上演的都开始变化，从书中所获取的所谓爱的认知好像逐渐感受到，但又不能确定。  
想抱他，想吻他，想和他做爱，这样可以算吗？

他回过头，李汭燦的眼神里充满了他看不懂的东西。他说不出那是什么来，只觉得被传达到了某种能让他心情很好的情绪，心脏跳动带来的能量够他给咖啡画上一百个爱心。他的声音被撞得断断续续，带着喘气也一定要说。  
“李汭燦，抱我。”

李汭燦本在盯着他背后好看的蝴蝶骨，在心里描绘到一半停了下来，抽离了他身体的物什还硬的发烫。  
“嗯。”他动了动喉结，还想说什么也没说出口，抱起赵志铭，轻轻地放在了床上。赵志铭腿酸涩地合不上，像是被翻成了四脚朝天的小猫，就这样懒懒地躺下。李汭燦俯下身去吻他红肿的膝盖，虔诚而怜惜。如果可以，他一定会早点捡到这只猫儿，让他早点像这样翻着肚皮伸出双手撒娇。  
于是他让猫儿环抱住了自己脖子，他的手搂住赵志铭的腰，搭在床边的大腿一使劲，同时借助了腰部的力量，把人直挺挺地抱了起来。  
不是优雅的公主抱，是要用这种姿势面朝面的看他再度因为自己意乱神迷。  
明明觉得近来已经把赵志铭养胖了一些，但一只手扶住腰，还是没有感觉到有肉的成就感，只有另一只托着屁股的手才能捏一捏身上少有的软肉。正当赵志铭笑着觉痒，他找准了位置狠狠地进入。  
赵志铭是没想到的，他本以为只是李汭燦在捉弄他，要把他举高了再丢回床上——最近举铁初见成效的人不是一次两次这么对他。他知道自己很轻，很容易就可以被抱起来，但是用这种体位，失重的感觉一时间只能让他感到害怕。不由得伏在李汭燦的肩头，双手紧紧抱住此刻他唯一的支撑。 李汭燦坚实的臂膀把赵志铭抛上接下，和以往完全不一样的体验很快让赵志铭手脚蜷缩，用尽力气把李汭燦缠得更紧。不仅是四肢，还有后穴因为强烈的紧张和兴奋而缩的更甚，思想混沌到只剩下要抱紧李汭燦去享受这一条箴言，渐渐的把双腿主动盘上了李汭燦的腰际，这让对方在精神和身体上都产生了巨大的满足感：  
赵志铭需要他，他就是赵志铭唯一的依靠。

平日里李汭燦隐藏起的满心恶劣的控制欲随着快感喷涌而出——他就是那个救赎了赵志铭的人，想让他感受到自己有多重要。不止是现在，想他从此只能变成离不开他的人，就算是赵志铭为了避免坠落而做出的逼不得已的选择，那也是一种不易碎的关系，他甘之如饴。

李汭燦被快感操控着红了眼，抱着赵志铭像发泄性欲的人偶一般冲撞，胯部也忍不住地去顶弄，最后还是因为没有支撑点去更好地发力而怎么也不尽兴。  
他把赵志铭放回床上，看他情欲上头，一脸迷茫不知世事的模样，和他重新结合在一起抽插的同时十指紧扣。

“今晚别走了。”

赵志铭迷瞪着眼，努力想从这句话里分辨出什么来，最后只是没头没脑地拼凑出了脑海里一直想说的话：  
“你、你不喜欢喝苦的。”  
“我最近，试、试着做了新品，不是咖啡。”  
“桃桃乌龙，很甜。”

李汭燦显然是一愣，随即笑了。  
“好，我知道。”


End file.
